Solitude
by butterflyXD
Summary: She's hot as fire, cold as ice, and will kick your ass... Who could resist? Gaara's first crush is playing hard-to-get? This story's got a twist! Gaara isn't the only one with a demon, Sakura's taste for human souls may complicate things... GaaSaku
1. And we have: The Chick From Hell

OKAY!! _**IMPORTANT NOTE**_!!!! This is the story **Solitude by ButterflyXD** I dont know what happened but it got deleted!!!! So I'm Re-writing it!!! It may be awhile before I get all my facts straight, but I'm already half way there, so dont get too impatient with me!!

Chapter 1: And we have: The Chick From Hell

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara turned to his friends.

"What is it." He asked, though it wasnt much of a question, more like a lament.

"There's a new student! Didnt you hear? She got transferred in today." Kiba informed.

"She's a girl?!" Kankuro asked, excitement suddenly laced onto his face. Kiba made a sarcastic look on his face.

"No Kankuro,**_ She's_** a_ **boy**_." He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh... Well that sucks..." Kankuro mumbled. Kiba hit him on the head.

"She _IS_ a girl retard!" He yelled. Kankuro just mumbled a _'oh... I knew that...'_ in response.

"I HEARD SHE'S _AWESOME!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

"SHUT UP FREAK!" Everyone - including people in the hallways - yelled.

"... Fine... So what else did you guys hear?" Naruto muttered.

"I heard She's lethal." Shikamaru said boredly, but you could here the curiosity in his voice.

"I have heard that she is a big mystery. No one knows much about her, where she lives, her name, her background, her family, what she eats - if she even eats - She's just.... blank." Neji spoke. "_Defidently_ a keeper... For Gaara." He teased.

"Oh really." Gaara retorted, "Well guess what, you all gossip like _old ladies_ so shut up." They all fell down anime style.

"I'll pretend I didnt hear that..." Kiba said, "So, what were you saying Neji? something about Gaara and this new girl?" He continued.

"Ah yes, I've heard a bit of her personality from others. They say that she is very distant. And she doesnt talk much, nor does she mingle in society a lot. Sounds perfect for Gaara." He teased again.

"I agree, she sounds exactly your type bro." Kankuro joked.

"I dont know you." Gaara said making him sweatdrop.

"Aw! Dont be that way Gara!" Naruto complained.

"Look, can we just drop this and get to class? The bell is going to ring soon." Gaara complained.

"Fine." They agreed with a huff and walked onto class.

--

The boys settled in the back of the class with the girls near the seats by the windows and began talking, knowing Kakashi wouldn't show up for awhile, since he was always either late, or doesnt bother to show up at all... Sucky teacher, but it gave them talk time. Since he was never really on time, most students didnt come to his class, they just got the work and assignments from the school website. No one else was in the room but the group: Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, TenTen, Ino, and Kankuro.

"Hey boys, whats up?" Temari greeted.

"Nuthin much," Naruto started, "We were just talking about the new girl."

"Oh, we were too." TenTen said.

"I heard she was a real knock out!" Ino exclaimed.

"Here we go again." Gaara mumbled to himself. Why is it that everyone gossips so damn much?

"W-well I thought she sounded like she was sad." Hinata said timidly.

"_Sad_?" Kiba and Kankuro asked in sync.

"How?" Temari asked.

"Explain." Neji ordered with a confused expression.

"I dont get it either." Tenten, and Naruto said together. Shikamaru just sighed, and Ino and Gaara gave her a puzzled look.

"She doesnt hang out with people... Or talk to anyone... She sounds lonely, and with everyone making cruel assumptions about her, like her being _lethal_," She gave a pointed look at Shikamaru before continuing, "People probably avoid her alot. Maybe she's lonely?" Hinata suggested.

"I've seen her before, She just walked passed everyone looking straight ahead with apathetic look on her face, emotionless." Temari said, still holding her confused gaze on the door.

"Hmm... That could be a reaction to everyone else..." Kiba said thoughtfully. The door opened, they all turn to the sound of the door close. A girl stood there looking around the almost empty class room. She had short shoulder length pink hair and sickly pale skin, white as a sheet. She was wearing a fitted black tank top, and a pink mini skirt with two chains on the left side. She also had knee high socks on that were in a black and pink pattern and black combat boots.

She walked over and took the empty seat next to Gaara, not looking at any of them she put her bags down and faced the board.

"Hey," Kankuro asked, "Your that new girl right? Whats your name?" She turned and looked at him for half a second before looking at Gaara.

"You look like Sasori. Why?" She demanded, her face curious.

"How do you know my cousin?" He responded.

"I live with him, and the rest of the Akatsuki." She said, not really paying attention to him anymore. _'So this was the cousin I saw in his head..._' She thought.

"I told you she was leth-_arg_!" Shikamaru yelped when Hinata elbowed him in the ribs and Temari covered his mouth.

"I'm Temari." Temari greeted.

"Yo. I'm Kiba."

"Gaara."

"Hey there, I'm Kankuro."

"My name's TenTen."

"I'm Hinata."

"Neji."

"Shikamaru."

"NARUTO!! GLAD TO MEET YOU!!" Naruto beamed, Ino hit him on the head.

"Sorry about him... I'm Ino," Ino greeted, "So what's your name?"

"Im...." She hesitated, "My name's Sakura." She looked at them, Gaara especially. Her gaze was fierce, strong, defiant. But underneath, you could almost see nervousness, shyness, and curiousity in her eyes, almost wonder.

"Sakura!! Sakuraa!!!" They turned to the door, hearing shouts and stomping feet. The door busted open, three people falling in.

"What. Are. You. _Doing._ Here?" Sakura growled in irritaion.

"uhm, well, you see... we _kinda might have_ had to lock your kid in a closet..." A red headed boy answered.

"Sasori?" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro called in surprise.

"Oh hey," He greeted, not really listening, "So anyway... your kid um..." Sasori trailed off.

"She wanted to come to school with you, yeah." A blond haired boy finished.

"Syuri-chan was restless, Tobi-chan and Deidara-chan had to tie her up before Sasori-chan could even get her into the closet." Tobi added.

"You tied up my daughter and locked her in a closet?!" Sakura screeched in anger.

"It was their idea! Yeah!" Deidara defended, backing away.

"Daughter?!" Temari, TenTen, Hinata, and Ino inquired anxiously.

"Who's Penis do I have to castrate?!" Temari yelled aggressively.

"How did you end up with a daughter? You cant be more than 16." TenTen added.

"Is everything_ o-okay_ with you?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I'll Kill him!!! I swear I'll help Temari, **_AND_** kill him!!!" Ino yelled. All of the males in the room backed away from the angry females.

"The brat, yeah?" Deidara said, trying to get a word in, since they wouldn't be quiet long enough for Sakura to, "She's adopted."

The tension in the air seemed to ease up, offering comfort to the scared males. The females seemed to calm down, understanding plaguing their faces, before being overcome with a whole new look... Admiration, aww, adoration...

"_Thats soooo cute_!!" They cooed. Sakura sighed, remembering the day she found Syuri.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura was walking around the outskirts of the down, where she was hoping it was more quiet and peaceful. She heard alot of cooing voices and saw a crowd of women surrounding something. She walked over, cutting through the crowd, aggressively pushing when necessary. When she had finally penetrated the crowd, she found a small girl, about 3 years old. She had silver gray eyes -absolutely stunning, a strange color, almost glowing- and long flowing midnight blue hair, almost down to her knees. Her face wasn't very round for a child, it was sharp, she had a strange maturity to her._

_She was crying for her mother, she was an orphan, and all along the crowd were women offering to take her in. Sakura walked up to her and pulled her cheeks, a little to hard, too forcefully. She ignored the gasps around her._

_"Little girl, do you believe, that people can get whatever they wish, by crying?" She asked, her voice was hard, "I dont. And I suggest you dont either. Tears show weakness. And I refuse to be weak." And with that, she turned around and left. Walking back towards the Akatsuki mansion. She felt a tug on her skirt when she was a good ways away and looked down, into silver eyes._

_It was the little girl from before, she was smiling, trying to reach her hand. Sakura bent down and lifted the girl into her arms, taking her home. Since then, Syuri never left her side._

_-End Flashback-_

"That was about three years ago, yeah, the brat's six now." Deidara said.

"You said that to a little kid?" Ino asked incredulously.

"_Niiiiice_," Temari complemented, "You dont hold back, I like that. Hardcore."

"Wow, That was... sweet." TenTen said.

"Adorable." Hinata added.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"We just saw your flash back." Gaara asked.

_'What the hell? How?'_ She thought.

"I dont know, we just saw it, in out heads. At the same time you did." Kankuro said.

"Weird." Kiba added.

Sasori leaned closer to Sakura to whisper in her ear, "Your projecting your thoughts into our heads Sakura, be careful."

Her face lit up with understanding before whispering a, "_Sorry."_ back to him.

"Mama! Mama! Sakura! Where _are_ you?" Everyone turned towards the door, hearing a small young voice call. A girl, about six years old, with brilliant, vibrant gray eyes and long midnight blue hair down to her knees. She had on a white, fitted tee shirt and black jeans that faded gray down the thighs, to hte knees and gray converse. She was riding on a silver wolf with crystal celtic blue eyes. The wolf was half the size of a horse.

"Syuri!"

**Alrighty then, Thats the chapter! please review!**


	2. The Other Sakura

OKAY!! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! This is the story Solitude by ButterflyXD I dont know what happened but it got deleted!!!! So I'm Re-writing it!!! It may be awhile before I get all my facts straight, but I'm already half way there, so dont get too impatient with me!!

Chapter 2: Cheater

"Syuri," Sakura paced over to the great wolf. "Why are you giving them a hard time?"

"It's not my fault they're pansies." She retorting, rolling her eyes at Deidara, who was sticking his tongue out her. Sakura gave a questioning glance to the wolf.

_'She's been hanging out with Konan, my lady.'_ The wolf thought.

Sakura gave a silent _'Ohhh._' Before Sakura's clear voice spoke in the wolf's head, _'Thanks Kaiya, that explains a lot.'_

"Mama, who are they?" Syuri asked, pointing at the unfamiliar faces of her new friends. Or at least that's what they thought...

"They are friends, yeah." Deidara answered. Sakrua glared coldly at him.

"No. They aren't. Not mine." Sakura said balefully. Menacingly.

"Sakura, you cant keep this up. I know you're upset about Yuuki, but you cant shut out everyone you don't know. It's not fair." Sasori lectured her for what felt like the _hundredth_ time.

"I dont care. I'm not getting anyone else killed." She said quietly, barely whispering yet still scathingly emphasizing each word.

"Saku-chan..." Tobi started.

"No Tobi! It's not enough that my blood is poisonous, even when I'm trying to save someone, but you want me to get outsiders involved to? I'm not getting closer to anyone else. I'm not going to _kill _anyone else." Sakura was seething now.

"But--"

"NO!" Sakura yelled. Her voice was agonized, and her facial expression was one of excruciation, tormented. She jumped onto Kaiya's back, behind Syuri. _'RUN!'_ She silently projected into her head. But that one thought, was completely saturated by pain, louder than any yell. The great wolf ran, jumping out of the window and hit the ground running.

--

_I am different from normal humans. Humans are actually alive. And live past the age 20. I don't. I just stop aging. Stay frozen at my 20 year mark point._

_My name is Sakura Haruno. Also known as: Experiment #12 I was created to be one of the world's most dangerous weapons. I was a success. I have extraordinary abilities, that enable me to kill effortlessly. I was perfect, but also flawed. Kirai, the demon of hate was placed inside of me, so that I would never be weak hearted, but cold blooded instead. Their plan backfired. I killed all of the low-life science scum that came in my path._

_I was created from the bark of a cherry blossom tree. They made experiments on that bark until it was mutated enough, that I could pass for human. But I'm not even close to human._

_I kill. My blood is poisonous by the means that it changes you into what ever it is we experiments are. The process kills you because we are not technically alive. And fragile human hearts are not strong enough. There are the exceptions. Like Syuri. She lived, but she did change and is doomed to be like me._

_Everyone wants what they cant have. I want to be human. But by creators made me from the Earth, and one day, I have to return._

--

"What was _that_?" Kankuro asked.

"Why did she leave?" Ino asked. They all shared the same identical expressions of concern.

"Well um. yeah..." Deidara trailed off, looking at the window, where she, Syuri, and Kaiya jumped from.

"Saku-chan. . . has problems being around people after Yuuki-chan died. It makes Saku-chan very unhappy. . . Saku-chan is very sad and lonely now." Tobi said. Even though he was wearing a mask, you could imagine the unhappy frown on his face.

"Yuuki?" Temari and TenTen asked in sync.

"Yuuki was Sakura's first human friend. They were in an accident, of course, Sakura was unharmed... But Yuuki's only chance was if she could live through the transformation."

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, _Wait_." Kiba stopped him.

"You lost me." Shikamaru agreed.

"Told you she was sad." Hinata murmered.

"You mean... She's an experiment as well?" Gaara asked. He wasn't the only one keeping up. Kankuro and Temari under stood now. Sakura was another unfortunate soul, she was an experiment of their father. Their father liked to experiment. He was a evil man, always taking people, or just _creating_ beings, then testing them and keeping them locked in cages and cells. He treated them like lab rats, only needed for the purpose of making them into weapons. He'd even experiment on his own son.

The entire Akatsuki was made up of run away experiments. Syuri was the newest, but she's a lucky one, she had only survived the change. She was never an experiment.

"Wait, so then she is also like you?" Neji asked. They all knew of the experiments.

"Yeah." Deidara answered.

"We have to find her." Sasori said.

--

"Mama, are you gonna be okay? Why wont you be friends with those people?" Syuri asked. Her voice laced with the same concern the others had. They kind she hated receiving.

"Yeah, I like that girl's shoes too." Sakura avoided the questions.

"Mama," Syuri moaned. She was always doing that!

"I think, that maybe you should just drop it." Sakrua said in a brusque manor.

"If you say so." Syuri replied, untouched by the icy feeling in the air. "But I bet Kaiya wants to know too, isn't that right Kaiya?"

"I think you should listen to Lady Sakura. She will tell us when she is ready." Kaiya said. The wolf could talk. She was a baby girl that was experimented on. She became a wolf. She has already reached her 20 year limit. Now a 20 year old wolf.

--

"So what can they do?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Like Tobi, Syuri came out as a vampire that ages until age 20, well, like all of us. She's also very _loud_.... Like, shatter glass, make your ears bleed, and kill anything in a ten foot radius loud.

"Kaiya, She was a failed experiment. But as soon as Sakura woke up for the first time, she was reborn and was protective and loyal to Sakura. You could say that she is her guardian. She is very intelligent, and can talk. All languages. Also, she changes size. She can go from the size of a baseball, to the size of a big building, and even larger, but we can't really test how big she can get. Not enough room, ya'know?

"And Sakura... She is the most important in the Akatsuki. She does more than any of us. Not counting her ability. Sakura is our... Pandora's box. She bears all of our sins and bad deeds within her own body, to keep us from becoming evil. Aside from that, she controls things. She can control minds even. Alter, erase, and create memories. Even destroy your mental stablibility and project her thoughts into others' head, and read theirs. She can control the things around her as well. Making it easy to kill. When we were running away, they couldn't shoot us because she controlled the bullets and darts, stopping them in mid air. She could even control their bodies, making them kill each other, and she could use her mind to literally rip them in half. She really was the best of us, the most powerful weapon.

"But with Sakura, there's a conflict. She has a demon, like Gaara, and her name is Kirai. She is named hate, because that is what she is fueled by. The conflict is that Sakura wants to be human, while Kirai hates them. Sakura and Kirai have a sister-like bond, that is stronger than normal relationships. Sakura and anyone Sakura cares for, may be the only thing in the world that Kirai doesn't hate. That bond is even more powerful than normal sisters. They are like twins. A spinning image. They really look alike. But anyway, other than Sakura, Kirai pretty much despises everything." Sasori explained. Everyone shared looks of aww.

"They look alike? How can you tell if Kirai is locked _inside_ of Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"The same way you know how Shakaku looks like. Sakura can sleep, quite peacefully, but doesn't. Kirai can simply take control of Sakura's body at will, and Sakura doesn't mind. Just know, when Sakura's hair turns a slightly darker shade, and her eyes are red and not green... Step off. It's Kirai, and Sakura is the one locked inside , and with no memory of what Kirai has said or done."

"She just _lets_ her have control?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep yeps. Saku-chan doesn't mind at all. She loves Kirai. She's her sister." Tobi answered. There was a quiet moment, while everyone chewed on this new information.

"Why doesn't she sleep?" Gaara asked after a moment. He had to admit, he envied her. Just a little. She was like him, but still very different. She had a friendly relationship with her demon. And she could sleep. Why on Earth, would she choose not to?!

"We ask her that a lot. Yeah, all of us. She always says: _If I go to sleep... I'll see things I dont want to see. I'll have nightmares_." Deidara answered. It was quiet again.

"Is that her? By the tree in the court yard?" Naruto asked.

--

"Sakura!!"

Sakura turned to the sound of her name and stiffled a gasp. She could hear their thoughts.

_'It'll be okay!'_

_'Trust us!'_

_'We dont care what you are!'_

_'Sakrua, we will stand with you no matter what!'_

_'Dont worry about our safety, we want to be your friends anyway!'_

All Identical thoughts, thinking around the same idea and point. She down at Sasori, who was tugging her sleeve.

"Come on Sakura, we should go home. Say good bye to your friends, yeah." Deidara said. She looked at her possible friends and frowned, they did too.

"I promise we'll come back tomorrow." Sasori spoke.

"Yeps." Tobi chirped.

oOo ..MidNight.. oOo

Sakura was lying on the carpet of her bedroom floor. Staring at the ceiling, she traced the designs on it. Sakura was torn. She wanted to let those people in. She wanted to be their friend, she wanted to be friends with normal humans. One more time and see how it played out, but. . .

_'Geez Sakura, if you want to be their friends, just do it already.'_ Kirai mumbled in her head.

_'But you wont like it very much. I don't want you to by unhappy.'_ Sakura protested.

_'Its just me. Its not like you're committing a crime against the world.'_

Sakura pursed her lips. She didn't understand at all! _'But-- Kirai!'_

_'Look Saku-chan, if you are unhappy, I will be too. Just do what you want, and I'll support you. If anyone is against you, I'll bust a cap. If anyone hurts you, I will eat them alive.'_

_'You spoil me too much. Since when do you say **bust a cap**? And I don't want any live humans inside me! They'd taste horrible!'_

_'You think **everything** taste horrible!'_

_'Nuh-uh! Only human food! So They, must taste worst!'_

--Creek--

The window cracked open, and someone jumped in. Sakura was no her feet at once, then down again in a defensive, yet offensive, aggresive crouch.

"Who are you." Her voice was cold. A reaction to the possible danger.

"It's just me, Gaara." Sakura straightened up. Surprise on her face.

"Gaara..." She remembered his face, even in the dark, she could see his face.

"Yeah." Gaara took a step towards her. She took one back.

"You shouldn't be here." She said, wincing at her still cold voice. She didn't mean to sound like that. Sighing, she walked over to her closet and walked through the door. The lights going on after her.

"Did she just--" Gaara started. It looked like the door absorbed her, taking her inside as she went through it.

_She can control the things around her as well_

Gaara remembered Sasori's words and figured she could also control particles or some crap like that. Sakura walked out with a black tanktop, and red shorts in her hand and walked over to her bed to lay them down.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying to warm her voice a little.

"I-I um... C-came to s-see ho-how you were..." Gaara fumbled over his words. Distracted by the fact that sakura had just taken off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in a pair of matching black bra and panties. She had a goddess body. Sakura noticed his stuggle and turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. She tried to read his mind, but found it to be blank. She wasn't really _that_ distracting was she? This didn't bother anyone of the Akatsuki members... But then again... They'd lived together for almost all of their lives....

Sakura quickly got dressed and sat on the bed. He was still blank minded...

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, slightly uncomfortable. She didn't like feeling blind.

"I was thinking of you. Your past. Curious actually." Gaara raised an eyebrow, shouldn't she already know that? She frowned, she could hear thoughts now. They weren't Gaara's, they weren't human. They were Shakaku's.

_'What do you mean they're Shakaku's?'_ Kirai asked.

"Gaara. Tell your demon to move." Sakura commanded, feeling highly defensless. Hearing thoughts were her strong point, and also, it felt like going suddenly blind. Or deaf. How could she defend her family and herself is she couldn't predict threats?

"Move?" Gaara cocked his head to the side. _'Tell her I said no. This girl's dangerous and there is no way I'm moving. If protecting your thoughts is the only thing I can do, than I'm doing it! If you die, I do too, and I'm not taking that!' _Shakaku voiced.

"He is blocking your thoughts. He cant block your body, or memories, but it feels wrong to be deaf." Sakura whispered.

"He says no... I'm sorry, If I could make him move, I would..." Gaara looked down. This was strange. He was talking to her more than he talked ever in one day. But it fit some how. It felt right to be talking to her. But he was still waiting for something. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, something was going to happen.

"Well then he had better be prepared. If he or you aid anyone in the harming of Sakura, I swear on grossness of human food, that I will destroy you."

Gaara looked up now. Her voice had changed, it was an octave deeper. Menacing. Her eyes were garnet, blood red. And her hair had turned darker, like hot pink rather that bubble gum pink.

_Just know, when Sakura's hair turns a slightly darker shade, and her eyes are red and not green... Step off. It's Kirai, and Sakura is the one locked inside_

Oh.... um... That's not good.

"I wont hurt her." Gaara reasoned.

"Words." Kirai growled.

"Look, I won't let Shakaku hurt her either."

"..." Kirai shifted her weight, "Well, I guess killing you now would make Sakura upset, and I _do _need your help...." Kirai stated unwillingly.

Gaara raised a brow, "_You_, need _My_ help? With what?"

Kirai sighed. She_ really_ hated to do this. "Sakura wants to be, or at least feel human. She's lacking an emotion becuase of my placement in her."

"So... um, where do I come in?" Gaara inquired. This was getting confusing pretty fast.

"You need to help her. Teach, and show her this emotion." Kirai closed her eyes, and layed back on the bed.

"What emotion?"

"..." Kirai was quiet for a minute... Not that he was counting... "Love."

Her hair faded back to light pink. She sat up and opened her emerald eyes. It was Sakura again.

"What did Kirai say? Did she do something?" Sakura asked.

She was back, and with no memory of what Kirai has said or done.

REVIEW!!! I hope you like the chapter! Let me know if you have any suggestions or requests!


	3. The Walls Come Down

**OKAY!! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! This is the story Solitude by ButterflyXD I don't know what happened but it got deleted!!!! So I'm Re-writing it!!! It may be awhile before I get all my facts straight, but I'm already half way there, so don't get too impatient with me!!**

Chapter 3: The Walls Come Down

"No... She didn't do anything.... She just, confused me." Gaara muttered. What could Kirai mean by _love_? Did she even realize that he himself didn't know love? And how the _hell,_ is he supposed to show her love??

Sakura sighed and sat back on the bed. _'Geez, don't scare me like that.'_ She complained.

**_'Sorry.'_** Kirai replied, smirking at her '_plan_.'

"Sorry," Sakura started, "I'm sort of bad at communicating with humans."

"Don't worry, you remind me of myself, so you're easy to understand. To me, at least." Gaara told her, walking around the huge room. It was amazing. A pool in the far left corner,  
it was also a jacuzzi. The entire southern wall, was glass, and overlooked the forest. The walls were black, with random splotches of spray paint. Neon colors: Pink, Orange, Green, and Red. There were also amazing paintings on the walls. They were signed Sakura Haruno, yet they looked like something from a museum. And painted on the walls, were poems. Gaara red them all, but two caught his eye...

_A strange girl indeed, She sees through others at such a speed,  
Shhhhhh... Hear that sound?  
The walls of your heart, come crashing down._

_- Sakura Haruno_

That was a nice one. He wondered what inspired it... From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura turn towards him and tilt her head to the side. A confused expression, that turned to calculating, and then hopefulness. I read the next poem.

_The sky far away from here is illuminated.  
I fly forth, aiming towards that light, but  
the cold rain soaks my wings  
and Im alone again today. _

_Like the ripples on water, my distant  
memories within my heart are wavering.  
Right now, I just want to quietly sleep  
in a translucent wind embraced in wings. _

_Im looking for the whereabouts of the destiny I was entrusted with.  
A swarm of falling petal-like feathers dance down.  
One day, I'll surely be able to reach  
the place that will be able to heal my lonesome heart._

My eyes reflect that place before me as I stare upwards into the sky.  
Ive gathered the fragments of my sadness.  
Eternity is so endless and suffocating. 

_So much that it sounds like something someone would long for.  
My dream is but a mirage. But now, somewhere  
its secretly and transiently blooming. _

_-Sakura Haruno_

That one was good too. Sad, but hopeful in the end. It was a lonely poem. In fact, all of the poems on the wall had a lonely feeling to them. What made her lonely? ... Was she... longing for someone.... Who? Why? Wha--

"You're jealous." Sakura said. He snapped his head over to her.

"What?" He asked.

**'AHHAHA Sorry,boy. I couldn't help myself. I'll block again now.'** Shukaku's booming laugh bellowed in his head. He saw Sakura frown, and guessed she was deaf again.

_'I hate you.'_ He muttered back to Shukaku.

Sakura didn't know what friends did, what it was like. She supposed it was the same as with the Akutsuki. You trust each other, and talk.... Great... _Talking_.

"So, Uhm," Sakura looked at Gaara trying to find something to say, "Konan's pregnant." It was all she could think of... But then again, he was human, he could answer the questions in her head.

"She is?" Gaara asked. She nodded.

"Yep. Its Pein's baby. Don't tell the others, I'm not supposed to know yet, but, since I read it from her head, she couldn't really stop me. But she knew I would know anyway. She even knows that I'm telling you."

"What? How?" Gaara asked.

"Konan likes to watch things. _Everything_. Its her skill. She sees the past, the future, and the present. She knows everything, and her ability, is the fact that her body is like paper, folding and bending like origami." Sakura explained.

"I see. So then... She would know I'm here right now?"

"Thats right. She and I are the watchers. We watch out for everyone, keeping us safe." Sakura looked out of the Southern wall, the moon was shining through the glass on to the dark room. Her skin reacted in an inhuman way, and gave off a dull glow. Highlighting how pale she was. Like she was dead. Because she is.

"Wow." He whispered. "Tell me about pein."

"Pain, I suppose, you could say he multiplies. He has clones, I guess. But it goes deeper than that. His eyes, they're are like Uchiha's, but different. When he uses them, you are in his world. His Hell. And nothing can stop him there. The best part is, both he and Konan are still human. Until age 20 of course. At age 20, we just stop aging, and live like that forever.  
I suppose the non-humans, like me, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Syuri, and Kisame are lucky. We are not human, and already dead, but still aging. So that means we dont have to die again.  
Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu, and Hidan do. Kaiya stops aging when I do, and feeds like a normal animal," Sakura told him. Gaara sat for a few seconds, processing this. So most of them were still human?? ... _Curious..._

"So then... How do you sustain, and still age in your body if you are dead?" Gaara asked.

"We aren't alive to begin with, its hard to explain. We each have something we have to live off of. Like, Tobi and Syuri live from the blood of animals, as vampires. And at least one human every month. Zetsu can feed simply from animals. Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara also consume animals. I-" Sakura stopped.

"What? What do you feed from?" Gaara asked. Shukaku was uneasy inside his head. Sakura was fighting off the burning in her chest.

"I feed from... The souls of humans and animal. At least one human a month." Sakura said hesitantly. Afraid he would be scared. But then again, he should be. The only thing keeping her from jumping him, was that he was also an experiment. He smelled amazing. The best smell ever. But she would not kill a friend.

"A soul-eater. Cool." He smirked. Sakura giggled.

"Hey... Gaara?" Sakura asked timidly. He looked at her, curious. Since when was _she_ shy?

"What is it?"

"ano... uh, How did Konan get pregnant? It's a human thing... How does it happen?" She looked at him, her green eyes piercing his. It was almost terrifying, like she could see right through you... Wait... _What,_did she just ask?!

The blood rushed to his face as he blushed. The smell of it making Sakura clench her teeth and grip tightly at the bed spread. "A-Ask her yourself." He mumbled. Sakura laughed, and got off the bed.

"You should go home Gaara. Its getting late." Sakura smiled timidly. The moon was still up high, the only thing but the stars that kept it from being pitch black. Gaara smirked at her,  
then jumped from the window, and he was gone. Sakura sighed. She felt light and bouyant. Like she was flying. She looked at her wall again, the one Gaara was looking at before...

_The walls of your heart, come crashing down..._

--

Gaara landed on the ground, and took off, jumping over the fence. He froze, looking at the blue haired girl in front of him.

"Long time no see, Konan." He said, his eyes, dropping to her belly, before rising up to her face once more.

"So she did tell you. I'm not surprised. And am I also to assume that Kirai talked to you?" Konan inquired. Gaara looked a little startled, before remembering what Sakura had told him.  
She knows all that was, all that is, and all that will be.

"So, is it a girl or boy?" Gaara asked, changing the subject. Konan smirked. _'I guess she saw that coming.._' Gaara thought.

"It's a girl. Don't subject change with me, _Gaara._" She told him.

"... What do you want to know?" Gaara asked, his eyes guarded. Her smirk turned to a grin, as she walked past him and stopped a few feet away, they were facing away from each other.

"You shouldn't test her so much," Konan started, he tilted his head in confusion, "She's not as strong as you give her credit for. She may eat you. And if she is strong enough not to, then we will all die, but either way, she, will die. And you might as well."

Gaara turned in shock, but she was gone. What did she mean by that? What was she talking about?

--

Konan jumped up into Sakura's window. Sakura was lying on the floor, staring at the poem she had painted on her wall two years ago. It seemed like such a cliche` that her walls were now coming down. And she didn't even realize it.

"Konan." Sakura greeted without turning.

"Sakura." Konan greeted in return, "How are you tonight?" Konan sat on Sakura's bed.

Sakura sat up from her place on the floor and turned to face her. Konan sighed, Sakura's head was tilted in the same confusion her eyes showed.

"You're confused?" Sakura asked.

"I am." Konan admitted, It would be no use lying now...

"This is the first time you have been confused on the future. What is it that you have foreseen?" Sakura asked. Konan's thoughts drifted to her two visions.

_The first was of Gaara being thrown to the ground. Sakura leaned her face down to his, his eyes were closed, and her's were sorry. Sakura placed a hand on his face, and it seemed as if she was about to kiss him, but a smokey, aura raised from his mouth in a steady flow, as Sakura sucked it up into her's._

_The second, was of Gaara on the ground, staring frightfully, and pained, at Sakura, who layed above him, with a sword peircing her heart. Sakura smiled, and leaned down to his ear,  
"I will come back for you, Gaara."_

_Sakura then disappeared in a haze of cherry blossom petals in the wind, as did everyone else, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Suigetsu, Syuri, Kaiya._

"I see..." Sakura mumbled.

"You should sleep, you have to go back to school tomorrow." Konan said in a gentle mannor.

_'No matter what happens, none of us will blame you, I am certain of that much.'_ Konan thought as she leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead.

_**'She's right, you should go to sleep, you've had a long day.**_Kirai whispered.

"I'll have nightmares." Sakura retorted to both of them. Konan sighed, and left, mumbling a soft _'Good night.'_

_**'You really dont want to try to sleep?'**_ Kirai asked.

"Absolutely not."

oOo The Next Morning oOo

Walking down the hall, Sakura ran into Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother.

"Freak." He said, nodding in greeting.

"Fag," She greeted back. This was the relationship they had... Sasuke was a regular human, and they didn't get along very well.

After running down the stairs, Sakura hopped on her skate board, getting ready to leave.

"Hey kid, off to school?" Sugeitsu asked, rustling her hair. Sakura growled.

"Yeah, and you should too." She told him, fixing her hair back.

"Why? I already know it all." He snorted.

"So, I hear you got a human pet. _Nice_." Sakura sighed, not answering him, she hopped onto her skateboard. Skating to school, she looked around her, feeling the stares. She clenched her teeth. She would have to go on the next hunting party. She was becoming hungry again. Bending her knees slightly more, she jumped the bench and landed in the parking lot of the school.

--

Gaara sat in his desk, staring at Sakura. Class would be ending soon, but he still felt it strange that she learned everything out of the teacher's head... No need to study. He looked to the left of Sakura, where Zetsu sat. He had heard from Deidara, that Zetsu, and Sakura, were created as brother and sister. Sakura's hair was originally snow white, before it was dyed by the blood of the people in the laboratory she killed. That sent chills down his spine. _Red + White = Pink,_ the had joked.

Zetsu was in his human form. No creepy plant things on him here.. He had golden eyes, pale skin, like Sakura, and snow colored hair. He looked pretty normal. Sakura suddenly looked over to him, probably reading something in his mind. Then they exchanged smirks.

--

_'Hey Saku, is this class getting a little boring to you think?_' He asked, mentally.

_'Now that you mention it... Yeah._' Sakura projected back to his head.

_'Hmm. The Uchihaseems to be staring at you pretty intensely. Maybe he wants a show_.' Zetsu nodded, and Sakura nodded in return. She turned to Sasuke and glared at him.

"**_Oh, we'll give him a_ show." **Kirai muttered. Glaring balefully at Sasuke.

"Need something fag?" Sakura asked darkly.

"Its not important.. Like your boobs." Sasuke challenged loudly. Sakura, not being one to back down, replied.

"Right, Like you dick. Talk about shrinkage. Why'd you even join the swim team?"

"Careful Saku, this could get pretty ugly." Zetsu joked.

"Like his face?"

"Ye-- I mean No... Okay, well, Screw that, it'd be uglier."

"Alright, cut it out Haruno. To the office." The teacher interrupted their fight.

"Which one?" Zetsu and Sakura both taunted.

"Both." The teacher glared. Not appreciating the _'joke.'_ They both smirked and left out of the room. This is what they wanted. They needed to hunt. They needed to feed...

--

Gaara watched as Sakura and Zetsu left. Sakura's eyes flashed red... What could that mean?

-

-

-

END CHAPTER!!! R&R~

I hope you liked the chapter, if you have any ideas, or anything you want to happen in the story, let me know! Ideas are welcome!


	4. The Soul Eater's Dream

Alright!!! I'm back! This story is back on track baby!!

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**RECAP:**_

_"Careful Saku, this could get pretty ugly." Zetsu joked._

_"Like his face?"_

_"Ye-- I mean No... Okay, well, Screw that, it'd be uglier."_

_"Alright, cut it out Haruno. To the office." The teacher interrupted their fight._

_"Which one?" Zetsu and Sakura both taunted._

_"Both." The teacher glared. Not appreciating the 'joke.' They both smirked and left out of the room. This is what they wanted. They needed to hunt. They needed to feed..._

_--_

_Gaara watched as Sakura and Zetsu left. Sakura's eyes flashed red... What could that mean?_

_**NOW:**_

**_-_**

"Excuse me, I'm feeling ill, may I go to the nurse?" Gaara requested, standing up.

"Go on Sabaku." The teacher answered, not turning away from the board. Gaara stood up and followed Sakura and Zetsu. Since she couldn't read his mind, he would pass by unnoticed.

He saw Zetsu and Sakura walk over to a small group of people. There were about four of them, two girls and two boys. They all seemed to be the same age, around 16.

xXxZetsu's POVxXx

Sakura and I tricked the teacher into letting us out, as usual around this time of month. Me and Sakura go on hunting trips on the first day of every month, since Sakura feeds the most. You could call it _'family bonding time.'_ I looked over at Sakura, she was working her magic. Her pupils enlarged until her whole eye was black, before returning to normal. Then I put on a big cheesy smile and walked over to the group. Their was a blond girl with gray eyes, and another black hair and blue eyes, and then there were two guys, one with red hair and brown eyes, and the other with black hair and green eyes. They turned to face Sakura and I.

"Hey Hikaru! Daichi! Whats up?" They greeted. The funny thing about Sakura was how she was smart. She had the power, to control just about anything. So instead of making a big scene by kidnapping them, she alters their memories. From the looks of it, we're acting as two of their best friends. Sakura plastered this fake ass grin on her face and walked over. Yep, she was smart alright. She even blocks our faces from those around us. No witnesses.

"Hey guys! I just saw the coolest thing! You gotta check it out!" She lied.

_**'Come on man, get with the program!'**_ Kirai yelled in my head. Sakura lets Kirai do what ever she wants, even borrow her power. I dont know what possessed that child to do that, but she did, and now my life is hell.

_**'I can here that you idiot!'**_ Yep, thats Kirai, loud, rude, and annoying.

"Really, you should see it! Its like, something just fell out of the sky or something!" I whispered, playing along. I could here Sakura sigh at my lie. "Really! I hear those meteorites are worth big money!" The blond girl whispered.

"Thats right, they are!" And just like that. These four people were going to die. Sakura and I lead them deep into the forest, from the corner of my eyes, I could see Sakura digging through her bag. It looked like she was checking to see if she had any blood bags. Sakura likes to but the blood of our victims in IV bags for Syuri and Tobi, since we never drink the blood. All I need is the flesh, and she needs the soul.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are we there yet?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered turning to them. I did the same. Sakura's eyes went black again, and they all stood frozen. They couldn't move, I'm guessing she did that thing, where she erases all of your body's functions, feeling pain included. Sakura always said that they didn't need to feel themselves becoming our food. She didn't give as shit about those scientists though.

"Well," I started, "Time to dig in."

_**Chapter 4:** The Soul Eater's Dream_

_xXx Gaara's POV xXx_

Following them into the forest, I saw Sakura do some weird thing with her eyes, then everyone just froze up, like they went brain dead or something. Next I saw Zetsu say something to her, and he pulled out a knife and slashed those people across the neck. I winced. Sakura looked at the blood, and it began to float, and flow into an IV bag. So that's it... They're hunting...

I decided to stick around, I wanted to see this. The bodies fell on their backs, their eyes still open. Zetsu's form began to change, his white hair seemed whiter, and half of his face was white-out-white, and the other was paint black. He sprouted those weird venus fly trap things he has on his neck before motioning for Sakura to go first. Sakura's form changed too.

Her hair turned a darker pink, like when Kirai takes over. One of her eyes turned red while the other stayed green. She sprouted wings, on the side where her eye was red, the wing was black, on the other side, her wing was white. And in her hand, was a grim looking death scythe.

Sakura bent over the blond girl first, getting so close, their noses began to touch, and it looked like they were about to kiss. A smokey white orb-ish thing floating from the girl's mouth,  
and into Sakura's. Sakura had just sucked out that girl's soul. She did this to each of the others, until it was Zetsu's turn.

His feeding was more simple. Some how, he ate them whole... I think it has something to do with those plant things. And just like that, they were gone, no evidence, no nothing.

I walked back to the school slowly. Something about that seemed so.... I dont know, I couldn't describe it. It's like it scared me, but at the same time, it was pretty awesome.

_.:. Sakura's POV .:._

After feeding, Zetsu and I returned home around 3:35 , now in our _'human forms'_. I put the IV blood packs on the table for the Vamps in the house and headed upstairs. When I went up to my room, I saw Gaara sitting on my bed, waiting for me I suppose. I smelt like blood, so I was going to take a up bath but...

"Hey Gaara." I greeted him. He looked up at me, I guess I was too quiet for him to notice me come in.

"Oh, Hi Sakura. How was the... Principle's office?" He asked. Their was something laced in his voice though... If Shukaku wasn't in the damn way, I could read his mind to find out but. _UGH!_ It was so annoying!

"Gaara, I was about to take a bath, would you like to join me?" I offered. His face turned red.... Did I say something wrong?

"Uhm...."

--

oOo Gaara's POV oOo

After having an embarrassing conversation with Sakura, She put on a bathing suit, and got me one of Sasori's. Sakura was in her huge bathroom fixing up some water. I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw at the park... For some reason, it was like deja vu... I heard Sakura get into the water and sigh dreamily.

"How's the water?" I asked her walking over to the tub.

"Nice and warm." She said in that same tone. I stuck my foot in, only to yank it back out when I felt the chilling tingle up my spine.

"What the hell Sakura?! This is _ice _cold!" I yelled. She looked at me funny.

"Is it really?" She asked. I looked at her skin, realizing something... Sakura was non-living... and _sickly_ pale... so that would mean... I touched her arm, and sure enough, she was ice cold as well. That water probably was warm to her. Sighing, I pulled her out of the water and put in hot water, so that it was nice and warm. I sat in, and pulled her in too. She looked shocked and was tense. I guess she wasn't used to this warmth.

"I think... I'm burning." She mumbled. I sighed and pulled her over to me, against my chest. She stiffened, and gradually relaxed.

"You know Gaara, you're the first human I've ever had so close to me. Syuri wasn't allowed this close until I changed her, and I was always careful not to get this close to Yuuki." She spoke to me. I froze up a little. So in a way, I am her_ first_ human? I could feel Shukaku's shield on my thoughts loosen, if only for a second, as he gathered his self.

_"You are my first."_ She whispered, I felt my face get hot from the way she said that. As she relaxed against my hold, I loosened my arms. She turned around, and sat in my lap, straddling me as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. Her arms, wrapped around my torso.

"Gaara." She whispered. She seemed hesitant to as she spoke. I circled my arms around her once more.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep you?" She whispered. She wanted to keep me? _Me_? Her breathing was gradually slowing, and her eyes were dropping slowly.

"Forever." I promised as she fell into her sleep.

.:. Sakura's POV .:.

"Forever." Gaara's voice promised as I slipt into sleep. _'Wait. Stop.'_ My weak pleas were useless. It's been too long since I slept. _'No... My dreams.'_ I could feel myself slipping into darkness. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't save myself. I tried to reach out to someone. Anyone. I could feel warmth all around me.

_'Gaara...'_

_xXx Gaara' s POV xXx_

I was worried. I had a feeling she shouldn't be a sleep, something Deidara told me, but I couldn't quite remember it... What was it? Before I could think any longer, My eyesight blanked.  
Everything was white. A canvas, waiting to be painted. I had a feeling this had something to do with Sakura, so I didn't panic too much. The white canvas became darkness, and as it cleared up, I could see a laboratory. I looked down at my hands, I was really here, I could see from my own point of view.

I looked up from my shaky hands, and saw a small girl, maybe two years old. She was in a large tube, filled with suspicious green liquid. There were tubes sticking into her body from various places. Her she was curled up into a ball, and looked oddly fragile, her snow white hair floated wildly in the water. She looked up from her fatal position, and her emerald eyes darted everywhere as if it was her first time opening her eyes. With a shock, I realized this girl was Sakura. _Wow, she really did have white hair..._

_"Now, fuse in Kirai."_ A dark voice demanded. I didn't want to turn around, afraid of who I would see. I knew that voice, that dark evil voice... My father's voice. I watched as something stranged happened. Something strange, deadly, came through the tubes. I looked to my left at the computer screen.

_Commencing fusion of Shinigami into Exp. No. 00012.  
Breathing: Increasing  
Heart rate: Increasing  
Brain waves: Unstable_

Whats happening? What are they doing to her? Sakura's bare body began to shake, she seemed to spaz out as her body moved in unhealthy ways. The look of pain reached her eyes as they darted around faster. I heard a alarm on the computer go off, and red lights flashed in warning. What was going on?! I tried to grab a man by the shirt, but my hands went right through him.

_"Whats going on."_ My father demanded.

_"Kirai, the fusion is killing the ALF."_ I remember Orochimaru, the science teacher, mention something about that, ALF, it meant Artificial Life Form. _"Should we hit the button?"_ The scientist asked. Button? What button? Who the hell had a button? I began to panic a little. I didn't understand what's happening.

_"No, wait, dont kill her yet."_ My father said. I watched the computer screen as her heart rate and breathing dropped dangerously.

_"Number 12 is showing signs of having the same biological and essential make up as number 11."_ Another scientist reported. I looked at her computer, and on the left side of the screen, I saw Sakura, on the other, was Zetsu...

_**RAAWR!**_

I turned as I heard a loud **_rawr_** and glass break. I looking upon the mess, I saw a wolf,_ I think...I think it's Kaiya_.. I turned once more to Sakura, and she looked up, her hair looked a more silver color, rather than white, and her eyes were red.. She put her hand on the glass and it shattered. Kaiya jumped over, to crouch defensively in front of her, growling at the Scientists.

_"What the hell?"_ My father boomed, _"I thought she was a failed experiment! And what the hell is up with Number 12?!"_

_"Number 12 is showing no heart beat, nor breathing. Her brain waves are un-detected, and Number 3 Is showing similar conditions. If my calculations and data is correct, then number 3 was activated by number 12's awakening."_

--

Everything blacked again, I waited for the color to come back, but when it did, our surroundings had changed.. Sakura was there, she had grown, and looked to be seven.

She was in a big room, everyone around her was in a bloody heap on the floor. My father walked in, she glared at him, but did not kill him . He grabbed her harshly by the roots of her hair, and dragged her away.

_"Why cant you just do what we tell you, huh?"_ He demanded, pulling on her hair. She said nothing. I grew angry as I watched my father man-handle her. But once again, the scenery had changed. Sakura still looked the same age. Except now Sakura was in a cage, with the rest of the Akatsuki, who looked to be 12, except for Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara, who looked 11.

--

_"Is every one ready?"_ Pein asked. They all nodded. Kaiya layed at Sakura's feet, her tail wagging in anticipation.

_"My lady, it is time for your performance."_ Kaiya said, giving a wolfish smirked.

_"A guard is on his way to give us food, we have 15 seconds."_ Everyone nodded. Zetsu's plant teeth came out, Hidan hid his hands behind his back, they were on fire, Suigetsu did the same, but his hands were surrounded by water. Konan seemed to sound like paper everytime she moved, one of Sakura's eyes were green and the other red, her hair a shade darker, She grew one Black wing, and A white one. Itachi had his Sarigan, Kisame seemed to make weapons come from his skin. Tobi's eyes reddened, and he grew fangs, as he scratched his black hair, you could see his nails were more like claws. Sasori had strings on his hands, they were the ones he used to control others, he seemed focused on the door, I guess he would control the guard. Kaiya seemed to grow in size, turning as big as a horse, Deidara's hands -that had tongues- made strange birds, and he sprouted clay colored wings. And lastly, Pein's eyes turned gray as he hid in the corner, so as not to be seen.

They all tensed as the smell of a human hit them. I looked at Sakura again. She was focused on Konan.

_"5 seconds."_ Konan warned. Sakura nodded and pounced on Konan. Konan began to scream, but if you looked closely, you could see that her body folded to avoid all of the blows. Tobi attacked Deidara, Zetsu attacked Suigetsu, Hidan attacked Itachi, Kaiya attacked Kisame, And Sasori began to band on the cage door, calling for the guard. The guard rushed over, and seeing everyone fighting he froze thinking Pein was missing.

Sasori smirked as he reached for his key. I watched as Sasori controlled the man. He opened the door, and everyone stopped fighting.

_"Good work."_ Pein told them, they walked out, hiding in the shadows. Sakura turned to the man Sasori was controlling.

_"Sasori."_ Sakura looked at him, showing a wicked smile. This frightened me, that was _one hell_ of a scary smile.

_"Fine."_ Sasori dropped his puppet stings and Sakura looked at the man. I looked too. Sakura put her hand on his chest, the scared man was frozen silent. Out of his chest came a white orb, I recognized it as a soul. I was so used to thinking she sucked out souls into her mouth, that this shocked me. She held the orb in her hand, and put it up to her mouth, she put the whole soul in her mouth, chewed a bit, and swallowed it noisily. I could see it go down her throat. I'm guessing that the way she does in now was in better manners. The man seemed lifeless. I continued to watch him, but then he was cut in half. I jumped, I hadn't expected that, it was as if he was paper, cut by siccors. Blood exploded everywhere. The akatsuki didn't even bat an eye. Tobi looked troubled though.

I watch, confused again, as the blood grouped up again, and floated over to Tobi. He smiled at Sakura, and drank it from the air. This seemed so unreal, so confusing. Like something you'd see on T.V. They began moving, Sakura killed every guard that they saw, Zetsu ate the bodies, leaving no evidence.

_"Sakura, when we turn the next corner, there will be twenty guards waiting to ambush us."_ Konan said, _"They will be armed with guns."_

Sakura's head snapped to Pein, _"Understood_." She said. I dont know what he was thinking, but by her strict tone, it was an order. They stopped at the corner, Sakura's eyes went black, ready to control the guards. Kaiya was ready to pounce, and everyone else was on offense.

I saw Kaiya jump out, and surprise the men. She pounced on them and wildly bit two men, riping them in her mouth. They began to shoot and sweat in fear after realizing the bullets were stopping in mid air. It was Sakura and they knew it. Sakura had them scared for life. She stepped out, and they all turned to face her, they way soldiers would their commander.  
Only their bodies changed, their eyes were still scared. They knew what was happening, why their bodies were moving. They knew they were going to Die. And she would let them feel every second of the pain.

_"I can hear it."_ Sakura whispered. I walked closer to her, so I could hear, _"I can hear the voices of your hearts. You have fallen. And now your heart's shine is pathetic."_

The bullets in the air dropped. Everyone attacked the gaurds, killing them violently. I understood now. This massacre, this war, this fallen blood... They were escaping. I looked at Sakura,  
She was covered in blood. Her white clothes, the ones everyone was wearing, prisoner clothes, They were drenched in blood. Kaiya's fur as well, but Sakura... It wasn't only her clothes.  
Her skin, her face, her hair. She was _truly_ _**covered**_ in it.

--

The scenery changed again, The Akatsuki was in a abandoned cabin, washing their clothes, and their bodies. Konan watched as Sakura scrubbed at her blood stained hair. Now matter how much she scrubbed, it stayed pink.

_"Wow Sakura, I think you had a bit too much fun back there."_ Konan joked, looking at the now pinkette. Sakura just shrugged, not caring much about her hair. They walked out of the room, and I followed, as she sat with the rest of the Akatsuki.

_"Nice change Saku-chan."_ Tobi said.

_"It doesn't look that bad. Really, yeah."_ Deidara added. Sakura sighed.

_"An improvement I'd say, white hair is so damn boring."_ Hidan commented, getting glared at by Zetsu.

--

There was another change. Sakura was shaking hands hands, and smiling at a girl.

_"Im yuuki."_ The girl chirped. She had short shoulder length green hair, and light green eyes. Sakura smile widened. They were at a park, Sakura's pink hair floated around her.

_"I'm Sakura... Nice to meet you."_ She said shyly. She was different in this time. More innoscent, not as sadistic. I guess this is where she actually liked humans. Well, minus those scientists.

--

I was getting used to these time changes. This seemed like two years after they became friends but my eyes filled with worry as I saw Sakura killing off those science goons, and hovering protectively over Yuuki's body. Yuuki had been seriously hurt. Once all of the scientist were dead. Sakura bent down to Yuuki.

_"I'm glad you're alright, Sakura-chan."_ Yuuki said, giving a small, smile. She didn't have long. A few minutes at best.

_"No! Yuuki! Don't leave me! Please Yuuki, Please, Please! You have to stay! You have to be okay! You cant die Yuuki, Please!"_ Sakura cried desperately, as her best friend died in front of her. Sakura looked so desperate, as she cut down the length of her finger, letting the blood drop into Yuuki's mouth. Her dead body began to shake, and then nothing. Yuuki did not change. She opened her eyes once more.

_"I'm sorry I couldnt be strong enough."_ She said, as she floated away in the form of Sakura petals. Sakura cried out, her body shaking. Her blood didn't work. It destroyed her body. I could feel her hold on me loosening, just enough to get out of her dreams. I looked around, and sure enough, I was back in Sakura's tub. Sakura was lying on my chest, crying and shaking. She was still trapt in her sleep. I had just seen her past. What changed her so much. What makes her afraid of getting too close. I hugged her closer to me.

"Sakura," I said, trying to wake her up, "Wake up Sakura."

Her shaking soon stopped, and she opened her eyes to look at me. She hugged me closer.

"You cant leave too, Gaara. You cant." She cried softly. She was whimpering a little, the sobs getting caught in her chest shook her body. I understood now. I understood Sakura, and why I couldn't abandon her. I was in deep, and I would be there for her. And I understood Kirai too now. I get what she meant the other night... I had to love Sakura, and let her love me in return.

-

-

-

END CHAPTER!!! R&R

I hope you liked the chapter, if you have any ideas, or anything you want to happen in the story, let me know! Ideas are welcome!


End file.
